The World Wide Web has enabled a vast collection of documents to be accessible to many users via the Internet. Using a web browser, users can view these documents that may contain text, images, videos, other forms of multimedia, as well as navigate to additional content or other documents via hyperlinks. Depending on the speed of the various networks and latency of devices utilizing and providing these networks, the loading times of various documents or content provided by the documents can vary. When a user clicks on a particular link, a delay ranging from a few milliseconds to several seconds before the document or content associated with the link begins loading results. During this delay, the user may see the document or content associated with the link rendered progressively, which often causes the document or content to appear broken until it is fully loaded. Long loading times can frustrate users, often leading to a bad user experience or causing the user to give up altogether and seek a similar document or content from another source.